


Sleep

by drabbletale



Series: Horrorcest Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, very short drabble haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: Blood buried his skull into the soft fabric of the pillowcase, taking in its freshly cleaned smell and relaxing in what he was sure to be the most comfortable bed in any universe.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post ‘they get saved by UT!Sans+Paps’ AU. Because where else could they be fluffy?

Blood buried his skull into the soft fabric of the pillowcase, taking in its freshly cleaned smell and relaxing in what he was sure to be the most  _comfortable_  bed in any universe. At least, after spending years in his nearly collapsed house, sleeping on the frozen couch after the ceiling caved in… this was as close as he would ever come to heaven.

He felt tired arms wrap around his hips and he turned to greet his nearly-asleep brother before he was out cold. He gave Sugar a quick press of their teeth, before taking him into his arms and letting him fall asleep on his chest.

It wasn’t just the amazing bedding or sense of  _security_  that was going to keep his blood-thirst from overcoming him now… He belonged here, brother tucked into his side.


End file.
